


Hannibal, I Choose You!

by chronicopheliac



Series: Gaming is Murder [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt, Will Knows, Will ignores Hannibal, Will plays Pokemon, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: I'm not saying that Will Graham has a DS and plays Pokemon but Will Graham has a DS and plays Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal, I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK guys. I actually came up with something, and I'm not sure how well I pulled it off, but here it is. XD THANK YOU TO MY HUSBAND FOR THE TITLE. <3

It was totally stupid. Of all the door prizes Will could have won at the charity dinner, he couldn’t understand how a Nintendo DS was even one of the items included. He stared at the DS box and the game it came with, on his bed where he dropped them. He didn’t even know any kids that he could maybe regift to. He thought maybe he should donate it.

As a kid, he never got any gaming consoles when they started to become popular. It was one of those childhood indulgences deemed too expensive, and impractical. He had played Super Mario at a friend’s house a few times, and Goldeneye on the N64 in college, but it wasn’t something he ever really got into.

The adorable, colourful characters on the cover of the game case stared back at him, and he picked it up to look at the back. It appeared to be an adventure game of some kind, with some basic story to motivate the player to want to get to the end. He shrugged, and opened the boxes, perusing the instructions.

If nothing else, it might be a nice, mindless time-waster for a couple of hours.

*

“Is that acceptable, Will?”

No answer.

“Will?”

Still nothing.

Jack reached over and closed the DS in Will’s hands, leaning in just a little too close. “Will, are you here with us? I need you to go look at the body.”

Will made a frustrated noise, but nodded, brushing Jack’s hand off of his DS with a childish gesture. He tucked it into a pouch in his laptop bag. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

*

Out of the corner of his eye, Will noticed his mobile notification light was flashing. He had forgotten to set his phone off silent. He unlocked the screen to check his messages, and noticed a couple of missed calls, three from Jack and one from Hannibal, as well as several text messages from them both. 

Looking around, he noticed it was getting dark outside, and he hadn’t fed his dogs yet.

“Shit, sorry guys,” he muttered, and he set his DS on his nightstand to go and prepare the dog food.

While he let the dogs out for a pee, he texted his apologies to Jack. Jack was updating him on something about the case they’ve been dealing with, but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait until tomorrow; he was just persistent in being heard. Hannibal had texted him a picture of a t-shirt with a cartoony depiction of someone playing a skeleton like a xylophone, with the caption: ‘ _ Tasteless. Or perhaps an appropriate addition to our orchestra? _ ’

Will chuckled, and texted back: ‘ _ Maybe you could draw a better one. I’ll work on how to make a woodwind from intestines. _ ’ He couldn’t help adding the kissy face emoji at the end, even though he blushed as he hit ‘send’.

Then he looked up a few strategies for a part of the game he was stuck on.

*

A loud harrumph from Hannibal jarred Will from his game, and he looked up, doing his best to look contrite.

“Will, I realize that I am not officially your therapist, and technically, you may use this hour for whatever you wish,” Hannibal leaned forward in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. Will watched a muscle in Hannibal’s jaw twitch. “But I believe it would be more beneficial to you if you used this time for talking, rather than playing games.”

Will tried not to look annoyed as he closed the DS with a little more petulance than necessary, feeling rather like a naughty child. “What should I talk about, then?”

“I told you, this hour is yours. I just thought you might like to use it more constructively.”

“Right,” Will said. He stood and crossed over to where Hannibal sat, straddling his lap. “How about you tell me how I can catch this one legendary pokemon--”

“Will, please,” Hannibal sighed as he slid his hands over Will’s thighs and hips, then gripped his ass.

Will sighed in return, draping himself against Hannibal as he kissed him, languid and slow. He knew Hannibal was right, that he should use his time in Hannibal’s office to sort himself out, so he caved, and they spoke about the latest case Will was working on. 

Talking did help, and his annoyance at being admonished by Hannibal faded into a comfortable fondness instead. It didn’t hurt that Hannibal allowed him to indulge in some inappropriate cuddling, as well. Will knew therapy didn’t  _ normally _ include necking on the couch, but Will thought that it was a vast improvement to his previous experiences with the concept.

Nonetheless, Hannibal was good at helping him deal with what he saw and felt when confronted with so much death, and letting the minds of other killers fill him to overflowing. It was something he didn’t think was ever possible, being understood so well. It was still frightening, at times, but Hannibal’s presence was warm and solid, stabilizing.

He was still getting used to the fact that the most stable presence in his life was a cannibalistic serial killer, but a lot of those worries tended to fall by the wayside when Hannibal’s hands were on him, and that sultry, accented voice was in his ear, telling him he loved him and that he was so beautiful and strong and capable of so many great things.

*

At their next session of ‘conversations’, Hannibal asked Will about the hallucinations and headaches, and expressed concern that it could be some kind of physical illness, an inflammation in the brain. He suggested that Will get a brain scan, and Will agreed. Will really hoped that it was something physical, because the alternative was something he had feared his entire life.

Hannibal took him to a neurologist, someone he knew from Johns Hopkins, and they confirmed that it was, in fact, encephalitis, so Will had to be committed to the hospital. It was horrible, but he was so relieved that he wasn’t crazy that he didn’t even complain all that much. At least the Nintendo was pretty good at keeping him occupied, when Hannibal wasn’t able to keep him company.

Will felt warm when he thought about Hannibal. He realized he kind of wished that Hannibal could be around more often. Hannibal never shied away from any topic Will brought up, and never made Will feel broken or judged, or like an aberration. Or at least, if he was an aberration, he wasn’t alone.

If anything, Hannibal made him feel… significant. Powerful. Kind of like a main character in an adventure game. Delirious with medication and fever, he grinned as he scribbled a summoning spell with the stylus. Hannibal was like a guide in his story, helping him gain strength and teaching him new skills as he leveled up. He imagined Hannibal as an adorable little hoofed creature with antlers, coming out to fight for him when he summoned.

When he was too drowsy to focus on the small screen, he closed the DS and leaned back against his pillows. With a giggle, he drew a summoning spell pattern in the air with his finger, thinking of Hannibal.

He giggled even harder when he saw Hannibal enter the room, and his mirth seemed to confuse Hannibal, which did nothing to quell Will’s fevered amusement. The giggling finally waned into a soft smile when Will felt Hannibal’s hand over his own, thumb stroking over the back of Will’s hand. Will turned his hand so they were palm to palm, and threaded their fingers together.

Hannibal leaned forward to kiss Will’s forehead. “How are you feeling, Will?”

*

Will was a little early for dinner. Actually,  _ very _ early, almost an hour.

He entered Hannibal’s kitchen and found it unoccupied, though the counter showed signs of dinner preparations. Will figured that Hannibal had to step away for a moment, so he sat at the counter and pulled out the DS - he was in the middle of catching a particularly rare monster.

Just as he managed to capture the monster, Hannibal interrupted Will’s victory wiggle by closing the DS and kissing the tip of Will’s nose. “This silly game is becoming a problem, don’t you think?”

Will scoffed. “It’s not like you were here to keep me company, what else was I gonna do?”

“Fair enough. For now, however, you may help me finish making dinner.”

Putting the DS down, Will made sure to give Hannibal an exaggerated pout, which earned a most tolerant kiss on his protruding lip as Hannibal handed Will a knife.

*

After dinner, Will was lying on his stomach on the couch, grumbling to himself as he tried to get past a challenging battle. He was regretting the monsters he had chosen for the fight, as they weren’t well-suited against the water element, and the boss was a water monster.

He didn’t hear Hannibal enter the room, nor did he hear Hannibal say his name. Hannibal tried again to get his attention, but Will was too involved in his game to notice, so he tried nudging Will’s shoulder, instead. Will brushed him off, flapping a hand at him without looking away from the screen.

“Just wait a sec, I think I got this,” Will said, paying no heed to Hannibal’s frustration.

Hannibal changed his tactics, and crouched down by Will to plant light kisses along the side of Will’s face. Will leaned in to accept them, but still his eyes remained glued to the screen. With a huff, Hannibal stood up again and bent Will’s legs at the knee so he could sit at the other end of the couch, resting Will’s legs back down over his lap.

Teasing his fingers over Will’s ankle didn’t seem to distract him either, so Hannibal shifted to kneel on the cushion, nudging Will’s legs apart to get between them.

Will cursed when he lost the battle. “Fuck, now I have to start over.”

With an annoyed growl, Hannibal untucked Will’s shirt and reached under him to undo his belt, dropping it to the floor and going back to unzip Will’s pants. There was still no acknowledgement one way or another from Will, so Hannibal continued by tugging Will’s pants and boxers down, giving him a light smack on the rear.

“Hey! I told you I’m almost done, no need to get violent,” Will laughed, trying to swat behind himself to no effect.

“You said you were almost done ten minutes ago, Will,” Hannibal complained, and spanked him again.

Will reached back to swat again at Hannibal’s hands, but Hannibal caught him by the wrist and pinned it to Will’s back.

“Whatever, I can play one-handed,” Will said, to Hannibal’s irritation. Hannibal growled, leaning down to bite Will’s ass, and Will yelped, but remained obstinate in finishing his stupid game. Hannibal could be stubborn too, however, and he continued to bite and suck over the flesh of Will’s ass, working from one cheek to the other, grinning when Will bucked against the cushion.

“Stop distracting me, Hannibal, I’m trying to catch monsters!”

Hannibal released Will’s wrist and grasped both of Will’s buttocks with a firm grip. “You’ve already caught me, haven’t you?” and with that, he spread Will’s cheeks and leaned forward to press his tongue against Will’s hole, teasing the sensitive muscle by flicking the tip of his tongue against it.

The DS clattered to the floor, dropped in surprise, as Will moaned and arched his back into Hannibal’s touch. “Goddammit, Hannibal,” he gasped, beating his fist into the cushion.

Hannibal hummed against Will’s hole in triumph, dipping his tongue inside as Will rocked into the sensation. He teased around the rim and fucked his tongue in again, adjusting his hands so he could keep Will spread with one, and brought the other down to grasp Will’s cock, spreading the precome around the cockhead before he started stroking.

Will’s hips stuttered as he was assaulted by pleasure from both sides, trying to chase Hannibal’s touch in either direction, moaning into the cushions. Nudging Will’s thighs further apart, Hannibal pressed his mouth over Will’s hole in a wet, obscene kiss while he stroked Will’s cock in earnest, and Will clamped his teeth over his knuckles to keep himself from crying out as he felt his feet and hands get all tingly.

“H-hannibal, please,” Will gasped. “I’m gonna… haah…”

In one swift motion, Hannibal grabbed onto Will’s hips and flipped him over, then captured Will’s cock in his hand again with quick, merciless strokes. Will fucked up into Hannibal’s hand with desperate abandon and he clutched at Hannibal’s shoulders, digging his nails into Hannibal’s flesh until it hurt. As Hannibal felt Will tense up with impending orgasm, Hannibal positioned himself so that he could catch all of Will’s release in his mouth, and Will looked down to watch him, his fingers twitching through Hannibal’s hair.

Not a drop was spilled, and Hannibal wiped at the corner of his mouth in a half-hearted attempt to wipe the excess of saliva from his face, sliding up Will’s body to lay on top of him, nose tucked behind Will’s ear. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal and bit his shoulder.

“I think you made me break my Nintendo.”

Hannibal grunted. “Good.”

“How am I going to catch all those monsters, now?”

Another grunt, and Hannibal angled his head back just enough to look at Will, heavy-lidded, grinding his own erection against Will’s thigh. “How many monsters could you possibly need, Will,” he slurred.

“Mmm, you got me there,” Will grinned as his hands wandered down to grab Hannibal’s ass, increasing the friction between them. “I guess I’ve got the most important one,” he said, as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist. He traced one of the summoning patterns over Hannibal’s back.

“If I summoned you, would you obey my commands?” Will asked, meeting Hannibal’s eyes with a look that fluctuated between fear and excitement. Hannibal met his gaze with a dark, hungry look, and the tingling Will felt in his limbs spread through his body.

“What would you have me do, Will?”

“Well for now, you can take me to bed.”

“As you wish, of course.”

“But maybe next time, I’ll bring you out to fight other monsters for me.”

Hannibal chuckled and nuzzled into Will’s neck, biting into the muscle there until he heard Will hiss in pain. He slid back to anchor his knees on the couch so he could lift Will, who still clung to him like a burr, and carried him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I read every comment, even though I don't always respond! I READ THEM HUNDREDS OF TIMES AND GRIN AND CRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL. Kudos are awesome too!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hello or prompt me on tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
